


Just A Pinch

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Sejun gets daring and Stell does not let him get away with it..
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Just A Pinch

Stell groaned into Justin's mouth when the younger palmed his clothed bulge, biting his lower lip.

“You're extra rough today,” the younger remarked, moaning when Stell kissed his neck. “What’s got your balls in a twist?”

“Sejun.”

“Aah..” Justin chuckled but bit his lip to stifle a moan as Stell took his member into his mouth after successfully pulling his pants down just enough.

“Keep it down, babe.” Stell muttered before letting his mouth work again.

“It's kind of hard to when you're turning me on like that.”

How he and Stell ended up this way, close friends who slept together from time to time, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that it started way before they even fought. At first it was just so he could experience what it was like, but week after week, neither of them wanted to let go.

They weren’t in love or anything, they just didn’t want to deal with their sexual problems on their own.

After their fight, things between them got a little heated, sexually that is. Justin would sometimes drive home, his lower half sore because of all the fucking they did.

He didn’t mind. As long as he still had Stell.

Stell's hot and passionate kisses, Stell's mouth kissing and sucking the skin on his neck, Stell’s lips on his length, Stell inside him..

Stell. Stell. Stell.

“S-Stell!” he groaned, releasing in the older's mouth. After swallowing every last drop of his nut, Stell moved back up again and gave him the hottest kiss he could, tongues swirling and fighting for dominance.

“I want to ride you,” he muttered, nibbling on the younger's ear.

“Maybe next time. You've still got Sejun to deal with.” And with that, Stell groaned, pulling away.

“You had to remind me.”

“Well, we do need to go. We've been in here for a while.” After fixing themselves, they shared a final kiss, walking back into the studio.

“May misa ba sa CR? Ang tagal nyo ah. Tulog na Joken, oh.” Sejun used his chin to gesture towards the two who were curled up in each other's arms on the corner of the room.

“Let them be. Just find one of the blankets we used when we would sleep here.”

“Why don't you two head home? I'll look after them.” 

“You sure?” Sejun asked, desperate to get out of the fucked up situation he got himself in.

Of all the people, he knew he should not have messed with Stell.

Well, too late. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t trade watching these angels sleep for anything. Even if it was live porn.”

“Justin De Dios.” Sejun gasped, horrified at what the younger had just said. Justin laughed and pushed them out, closing the door.

On the ride home, he tried his best to keep as much distance as possible. He probably looked idiotic but honestly, he was just praying that Stell was tired enough and that he wouldn’t even pay attention to him.

But, as he felt the younger's hand gently squeeze his thigh, he knew.

He was fucked. Literally.

And his fears were confirmed the moment the door locked and he was pinned against the wall.

“Stell?”

“I gotta admit. That was pretty brave of you.” The younger whispered, tracing his cheek and lips, pinching it with his fingers.

“U-uhm.. what are you talking about?”

“Oh, I'm sure you know damn well what I'm talking about. Your little stunt earlier?”

“O-oh. That.. was nothing.” 

“It didn’t feel like nothing.” He muttered, unbuckling and pulling the older's slacks down, hiding a smile when he realized that his legs were now waxed and smooth.

He moved back up and unbuttoned the polo, admiring the older's chest and -hey would you look at that- his now flat tummy.

“S-Stell, wait,” Sejun whispered as the taller began leaving kisses on his neck.

“For what? You didn’t seem to have a time problem earlier when you groped my ass.”

“I-it's just that I- aah..” he cut off with a soft moan as the younger curved a hand around his ass, teasing the skin near his hole.

“You were saying?” Sejun bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his moan, bit failed quite miserably.

He only heard himself mewl as Stell smothered his half-erect member with light kisses. After a minute of torturous teasing, he finally took the older in his mouth, holding on to his hips to keep him in place.

He started out slow but soon built his pace up, deepthroating the older as he helplessly clutched onto Stell's hair.

When he felt like he was about to burst, Stell had let go of him, only to push him into their room.

He didn’t watch as the younger male stripped his clothes. Beyond the sexual tension he felt, fear was the main thing he was feeling.

It had been a while since he ever slept with anyone or even touched himself. And as far as his memory goes, this was the first time he was ever sleeping with anyone of the same gender.

Would it hurt? How would he be held? How would it feel?

And most importantly..

Would Stell ditch him after just to go to Justin?

The thought made his heart ache in unexplainable ways. He didn’t even notice as Stell hovered above him, letting their bare skin come in contact.

He stopped the younger’s hand as he was about to prepare him.

“Just go.” Stell was dumbfounded.

“What?”

“Go ahead. Take me whole.”

“I might lose control of myself..” the younger warned, rubbing his thighs.

Sejun huffed and took ahold of his member, slowly aligning and pushing it into his hole, gasping at the pain of the stretch as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“F-fuck, Sej..” Stell huskily whispered, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders.

Holding onto his waist, Sejun rolled them over and began bouncing up and down his lap, biting his lip to stop himself from crying.

The younger gripped the sheets and used all his strength to thrust his hips, meeting the older in the middle.

The sound of skin slapping along with their moans and groans were heard in all four falls of the room.

Fuck my feelings, Sejun thought. I'm gonna have to cherish this while I can.

.-.

Stell woke up hours later to an empty bed. He sighed as he recalled the events of the night before.

The went through a ton of rounds, and he could barely even remember how many. 

Slowly, though, swirls of memories flooded his mind. Sejun's moaning and cries as he thrusted his hips hard and fast, Sejun avoiding eye contact, Sejun kissing him like no tomorrow.

Speaking of, where is he?

He looked around until he saw a folded note on the desk where he wrote his songs.

Hey, Stell.

Sorry for ditching you. Ken called and asked me to accompany him to buy new clothes, bless him. Sorry I left without a goodbye.

I just want you to know.. about last night, can we forget that happened?

Don't get me wrong, it was amazing. But I don't want to be the one who breaks up a relationship.

This can't ever happen, or be mentioned again.

Justin loves you. I know you both believe you're just bed buddies, but there's something more between you two that you refuse to acknowledge.

Please do. You look perfect together.

I just want you to know, I'll still love you. But from far away.

Live a happy life with Jah. Enjoy these moments. Cherish them.

Live the life we would've if I'd mustered the confidence to confess to you all those years ago.

I love you, both of you.

-Sejun

By the end of the note, Stell had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sejun loved him. Loved him.

But he still wanted Stell to move forward with Justin. His heart hurt in many unexplainable ways.

He should've stopped and fought against Sejun. But he knew the older would not let him have his way.

His heart ached seeing the pain in the older's eyes, but there was nothing he could do.

Sej, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.


End file.
